As shown in a sectional view of FIG. 19, a package of a surface acoustic wave (hereinafter, referred to as “SAW”) device which is an example of a conventional electronic component package has: component substrate 101; IDT (Interdigital Transducer) electrodes 102 which are elements formed on the lower face (the face that is in the lower side in FIG. 19, and that is opposed to mounting substrate 105 which will be described later) of component substrate 101; component cover 104 having recesses 103 in portions which are opposed to IDT electrodes 102; and external electrodes 106 which join component cover 104 with mounting substrate 105. As prior art technique document information relating to such a conventional electronic component package, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publications Nos. 2000-261284, 2001-244785, 2003-110391, 2005-318157, and the like are known.
However, a conventional electronic component package cannot sometimes withstand a pressure shock in a mold resin process.
In component cover 104, in order to prevent component cover 104 from being in contact with plural IDT electrodes 102, recesses 103 are disposed, and, in the portions where recesses 103 exist, component cover 104 is very thin. In the case where the SAW device is mounted on mounting substrate 105 and covered by a mold resin, because the pressure of the mold resin entering between the component cover 104 and mounting substrate 105 is very high, therefore, component cover 104 is damaged.